An Analog-to-Digital Converter (ADC) is a system that converts an analog signal into a corresponding digital signal. ADCs are used in a plethora of computing devices. A successive-approximation register (SAR) based ADC uses a comparator to successively narrow a range that contains the analog input voltage, to generate the digital output voltage.